


If You're Happy & You Know It

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Clapping, M/M, PWP, office blowjob, rhack - Freeform, weird habit; but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: A prompt of sorts that I swipe'd off my tumblr:" Rhys wasn’t entirely sure how he’d found himself in this position, yet here he was, on his knees for the CEO of Hyperion ... "





	If You're Happy & You Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/gifts).



> OKAY, so I originally wrote this for shits&giggles for ol' samwise back in like, 2016 or something. But now tumblr may or may not bite the big one so I'm posting it here. Y'all're so welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy AlphaM & I's old headcanon about a certain habit HJack might have.

Rhys wasn’t entirely sure how he’d found himself in this position, yet here he was, on his knees for the CEO of Hyperion, the man’s dick back his throat as he kneeled in front of the man’s chair. It’s not like Rhys was complaining- or could, what with the cock in his mouth and all.

It wasn’t long before Handsome Jack had a hand in Rhys’ hair, keeping Rhys’ head in one spot as the man thrusted his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Rhys’ mouth with little to no resistance as Rhys kept his hands firmly on Jack’s hips. What a wild day at work this was turning out to be. Rhys’ gaze occasionally travelled up to eye the man as he hummed and sighed pleasant little sounds, the older man’s head leaned back against his golden chair with a curl in his lip, his body language clearly stating that he was pleased with the turn of events.

Rhys elicited a soft moan as the hand in his hair started to bob his head up and down along the shaft in his mouth, Rhys meeting the man at every thrust. Jack was clearly getting close to his climax. It wasn’t long before Jack just sat back to let Rhys do the work of getting him off, he even went so far as to retract his hand from Rhys’ hair. But he didn’t mind as he he suckled and teased the cock that was already dribbling with pre cum. Rhys pulled back completely to tease the head of Jack’s cock before taking the man back into his mouth, quite glad for his lack of a gag-reflex as he took him completely, bobbing up and down until the man finally climaxed. 

_Clap, clap, clap._

Rhys was feeling quite pleased until his ears pricked at very distinct sound filling the room that had begun around the same moment Jack had arched himself further down Rhys’ throat.. 

_Clap, clap, clap._

Rhys pulled back with a slight scowl as he looked up at Handsome Jack, who was sat back in his chair, eyes closed with a pleased expression, _clapping_ his fucking hands.

Rhys looked around the room, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before squinting at the man in the chair. What ever kind of courtesy boner Rhys might have gained from giving a blow job to Handsome Jack was certainly gone now.


End file.
